


你想投敌吗？

by Aurora1453



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, 日常 - Freeform, 欢乐向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1453/pseuds/Aurora1453
Summary: 威总意识到了心理战的重要性。
Relationships: Soundwave/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 2





	你想投敌吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 单发完结。  
> G1日常，虎子欢乐向，以声波为主视角，感情线非常隐晦。  
> 爵士对不起。

地球，在人类的某个核动力发电厂附近，声波正指挥着霸天虎们填装能量块。

引擎的轰鸣和擎天柱的怒吼混合在一起，成为了汽车人闪亮登场的背景音：“威震天，有我在你就别想继续你的恶行！”

“是汽车人！霸天虎，进攻！”随着威震天的命令，声波立即组织磁带部队支援，并注意着汽车人的行动。敌人如往常凶猛，逼得霸天虎节节败退，可他们的光镜却揶揄地掠过每一名虎子，显然不怀好意。这不是正常汽车人的行为，或许有危险。

“霸天虎们，小心汽车人的诡计。”声波提醒道，不过还是太晚了。

迟来的飞行太保们盘旋在战场上空，投下了数不清的轻薄片状物，它们缓缓飘落到地面，除了遮挡所有TF的视野外，看上去似乎没有任何杀伤力。

“什么玩意儿？”闹翻天抱怨着，扫开了光镜前的大堆片状物，当他看清它们的真貌时，闹翻天愣在了原地，其他霸天虎反应也差不多，就连声波、甚至威震天的动作都保持着僵硬。

『投降吧，或者投敌也OK！』片状物上这样写道。通常，这句短语只会让虎子们嗤之以鼻，并会对此侮辱进行远超恰当范围的反击。但这些片状物上不仅有投降的劝解，还有……

“爵士泡能量浴的照片？！”红蜘蛛不可置信的尖叫回荡在死寂的战场，替所有虎子呐喊出了心声，“还该死地看上去很性——不！你们汽车人到底有什么毛病！居然想用这种东西劝降？！为什么不挨个找救护车检查一下你们生锈的CPU？我才不想和一群疯子打仗！”

“事先声明，我反对这个计划，并殷切地希望这是我军在CPU生锈下做出的决定，可惜不是。”救护车捂着面甲说，然后看向了擎天柱身边的空位，补充道，“爵士很反对，警车也是。”

爵士和警车，两名从未缺席过任何一场战斗的汽车人副手，今天并没有亲临战场。

红蜘蛛把氖射线对准了擎天柱，喊道：“如果你们想用这种软弱的东西瓦解霸天虎的军心，那是绝对不可能的！” 但他的手抖得厉害，根本不具备任何杀伤力。

擎天柱毫不在意地清了清嗓子，拿出了一个小喇叭，站在小山丘上开始了他的演讲：“咳嗯，我只是想让这些传单看起来更有说服力一些。”他说着便捏起一张传单解释道，“你们看，这张照片显示，汽车人和人类有合作，几乎不用为能量担心，甚至能够支撑每个汽车人每天泡一次能量浴。”

霸天虎的士兵们倒吸一口气，明显地动摇起来，低声嘈杂着讨论。虎子们每次行动所抢夺的能量虽然数目可观，但在向塞伯坦的驻军输送能量后，剩余的仅能维持地球部队运转，还是徘徊在生存底线的那种。在能量短缺的霸天虎看来，汽车人的生活几乎可以用奢靡来形容。

擎天柱继续说明：“我们将优待所有投敌者。只要你们确保不做邪恶的事情，我们会尽量提供一切所需，甚至任何合法的娱乐活动。”

“包括能量浴？和爵士一起？”某名虎子小心地求证道。

汽车人们正直的领袖眼神飘忽了一下，点了点头，在轮虎双方的一片哗然中，补充道：“但必须先征得他和警车的同意。”

这场战斗最终在威震天恐吓式的呵斥下结束。霸天虎们沉浸在汽车人的精神冲击中，如梦如幻地带着能量返回基地，有几个差点在途中坠到地上。

在报应号的会议室内，威震天背着手来回踱步，声波安静地站在一旁，听着首领不断发出咆哮：“我不能让擎天柱，还有他们的奢侈生活动摇霸天虎的军心！”

他气极地扯过一把椅子，仰面摔进去，左手搁在扶手上，右手揉着眉心，沉默了好一会儿，才嘶声说：“声波，这是心理战，你应该知道怎么做。”

“肯定。”

“很好，我要在三个地球日内看到效果。”威震天威胁道，“如果我的士兵还是那副被腐蚀的恶心样子，声波，你就等着面对我的怒火吧！”

声波行了礼，以一切尽在掌握中的模样退出了会议室。然而，在关上会议室大门之后，能干又忠诚的情报参谋默默地找了个墙角，蹲下并抱住了头。

其实他并不知道该怎么办啊！

声波经历过无数次信息战，操纵情报、电子、宣发无一不得心应手，他甚至亲自参与了霸天虎标志的设计，区区心理战自然不在话下。问题在于，这次汽车人的宣传狠狠地戳中了他们的痛脚。

回想当年在塞伯坦，霸天虎的生活也不比汽车人寒酸，别说传单上展示的单TF能量浴，声波自己都有一个阖家欢乐的大浴池。但在连温饱都成问题的现在，汽车人的传单确实非常有吸引力，两军的生活质量之差，严重打击了霸天虎的士气。

传单洒下来的一瞬间，声波离威震天并不远，他的读心能力敢肯定，就连威震天的CPU都划过一丝动摇，更别说其他意志不坚定的霸天虎了。现在最重要的不是稳定军心，而是得盯紧那些虎子们，说不定有些虎子今晚就会兴高采烈地收拾行李，组团去汽车人那边参加能量浴狂欢派对。

这绝对是最紧急的事态了。想到这里，声波顾不上考虑如何重振霸天虎士气，立刻派出了几乎所有的磁带部队，让他们监视任何举止可疑的霸天虎，一旦发现投降行为，立即汇报。他的磁带仓内只留下正在轮休的激光鸟，声波还没必要为此牺牲小磁带得之不易的假期。

但还不能就此放松，声波认为，汽车人的能量浴传单还只是先头部队，他必须尽快找出一切会让虎子们投降、甚至投敌的心理因素，以便找出反击对策。为此他决定向全军发送一条通知：『今日战后总结取消，更改为主题报告，限时午夜以前。内容：敌方开出什么样的条件会让你投敌？』

或许是这次报告的主题不同往常，让霸天虎们感到十分新颖，平日拖沓的家伙们，这次竟然全数按规定时间上交。看着自己桌子上堆成小山的数据板，声波在心底哀叹了一声，想了想首领给的期限，认命地在半夜投入工作。

第一份报告是惊天雷的：『我希望汽车人能够允许我在基地里养宠物，并给我一个电视，全力支持我的剧本创作生活。』这里面充斥着对和平生活的臆想，汽车人完全有能力提供，而这些要求在霸天虎内也不过分。

声波想了想，写下批阅回语：『允许在舱房内养宠物，但不许使用公费；霸天虎娱乐厅将提供公共电视；千万不要向我发送你的剧本，请在Seekers内部进行传阅。』

『以下转自闹翻天口述，他只希望能吃到饱。如果能给他捉弄擎天柱的机会那就再好不过了，他一直很期待自己能够完成最伟大的恶作剧。』这份报告署名是闹翻天，但百分百是惊天雷代写的。声波默许了这些，毕竟闹翻天写的数据板实在是灾难性的，但他们现在越来越来明目张胆了。

情报官用电子笔敲了敲头盔，慎重回复道：『霸天虎的配给经过精密计算，足以维持你正常运转，但可以根据战功酌情给予以一月一饱的机会；你在战场上也可以对敌方首领恶作剧，但我军更希望你将恶作剧的热情用到打仗上。』

『汽车人最好能搞到更鲜亮的涂漆，地球上的湿气让我的尖头看上去没有光泽。』新型涂漆技术将加入震荡波的科研计划。

『我不想做运输机了，拜托，我是个三变战士，你们去玩的时候不能就这么把我丢下。』运输功能在我军十分重要，允许额外休假机会。

『要是汽车人能无限提供能量糖的供应就好了，这样我就会带着迷乱、机器狗他们一起过去。』磁带部队可增加能量糖摄入……等等！

限制能量糖供应是为了你们好！声波内心呐喊着，他几乎忘了磁带部队也写了这份报告，居然连他们也被汽车人的传单腐蚀了。他头痛地扑到了充电床上，强忍着想要驳斥虎子们每一条请求的欲望，不断告诫自己现在是军心最动摇的时候，一点不满都可能导致崩溃。

在短暂的休息后，声波勉强自己冷静下来，疲惫地拖着身子回到桌子前工作。然后，他注意到了一条非常关键的信息。之前为了处理数量庞大的数据板，声波只检索了中心词句，粗略地浏览了一遍。但在完整阅读了两份报告后，声波不得不为这条关键信息重阅已读的数据板。

『不过，即使汽车人开出再好的条件，如果Screamer不去那边，我和Warp都不会去。』

『说实话我们不太想投降、或者投敌，毕竟被红蜘蛛知道他手下的Seekers搞出这种事，我们的尖头会被摁着磨平的。』

『运输机没机权，估计在哪里都一样。我唯一的娱乐活动就是看空指和老大掐架了，汽车人那边可没有这么有趣。』

『我们想跟着声波在一起，谁要住录音机的磁带仓呢。』

声波很确定自己的磁带部队会跟着自己，但是，地球部队剩余的军队，大部分是归红蜘蛛管辖的空军。从这些报告中可以得出的结论是，红蜘蛛将对霸天虎的军心有决定性的影响。

这个事实让声波感到眩晕，不过他也顾不上那么多，立即放弃阅读成堆的数据板，只单独把红蜘蛛的数据板挑出来查阅，然而——

“为什么这上面什么都没有？”声波对扶着门框的红蜘蛛说，他此时正站在Seekers的舱房前，手中捏着的空数据板几乎贴到了红蜘蛛的脸上。

三色的空军指挥官后退了一步，打了一个哈欠，睡眼惺忪地答道：“说真的，你就为了这事儿在半夜敲开我们的舱门？我之前听Warp说他在睡前看到了轰隆隆，就算勤劳如你我可以不充电，磁带们……”

“你没有管辖磁带部队的权限！”声波打断了他的话，阻止红蜘蛛想赶紧打发他的意图。

“嘘，你小声点。”红蜘蛛皱了下眉，走出了舱房，机械门自动在他身后合上，几乎没有发出一点声音，“我和TC好不容易才把Warp哄睡着，那个精力充沛的小混蛋一直拖着我们研究爵士的浴照。”

声波对Seekers的私人生活没有丝毫兴趣，他固执地把空白的数据板贴近红蜘蛛的面甲：“解释。”

“不就一份报告嘛。”红蜘蛛伸手推开数据板，抱臂倚在走廊的墙上，忍不住又打了个哈欠，并伸手擦了擦渗出清洗液的光镜，“主题是投敌的那份？我写得难道还不够明白吗？”

“你什么都没写。”声波纠正道。

“哦普神——”红蜘蛛拖长了音节，给了对方一个嘲讽的微笑，“我还以为我们无所不知的情报参谋是霸天虎里少数长了CPU的TF。”

欣赏着声波沉默着愤怒的样子，红蜘蛛的心情终于愉悦了一点，毕竟不是谁在半夜被吵醒都有个好脾气，看在声波掌握重要职位的份上，红蜘蛛才忍住没给他脸上来一发氖射线。

他稍为凑近了点声波，用手点了点那张空白数据板，懒散地说：“听着，声波，虽然你以为我是在敷衍，但是我要说的确实都在这张数据板上了——那堆只会在地上跑的轮子开不出让我加入他们的条件。”

声波的光镜闪了闪，浑身上下散发出他对红蜘蛛的不信任。空军的决定集中在红蜘蛛身上就够他头痛的了，而红蜘蛛居然声称他不会投敌？想想红蜘蛛平时的篡位宣言和黑枪行动，声波不相信红蜘蛛没有过投敌的念头。

“嘿，不许读心。”红蜘蛛把氖射线对准了声波的火种，厌恶地离声波远了一些，“想问什么赶紧问，但你要是敢读心，我现在就把你一枪崩了。你知道我能感觉得到。”

声波做出了退让的手势，不得不说，他现在开始对红蜘蛛的想法感到有些好奇了。

“你为什么不投敌？”

“拜托，你的逻辑电路终于被轮子们油炸到全部爆炸了？”红蜘蛛放下了氖射线，古怪地打量着声波，“虽然爵士的照片棒到让我有点动摇，真想知道是谁把他拍得那么有魅力。但是，汽车人还会在基地里养碳基宠物，那些拍一下就会黏糊糊的肉虫子！难道你不觉得和他们共事很恶心吗？”

即便声波对人类没有什么特别的情绪，在红蜘蛛的负面渲染下，他还是在火种里呕了一下，尽量不去想自己给惊天雷的宠物许可。好吧，这算不投奔汽车人的原因，那为什么呆在霸天虎呢？

红蜘蛛很自然地用拇指指向着暗黄色的座舱，大声重复着自己的名言：“我命中注定要领导霸天虎！”

鉴于红蜘蛛处于半夜被吵醒的疲惫状态，这句话听上去不像往常那样欠揍，但声波依然很想扶掩面扶额。是情报官的使命感阻止了他，让他能够继续追问：“你没有考虑过利用汽车人的力量杀死威震天？”

红蜘蛛向后靠着墙，轻轻搓捻手指，不甚在意地答道：“那点力量算什么？他们本来就面临末日了。汽车人除了地球什么都没有，他们在这儿的那点优势怎么能和我们比？霸天虎拥有上万的星球，一旦我们和宇宙里的驻军取得联系，汽车人、连带着这个肮脏小土球，就会噗嗤一下——”他向自己的指尖吹了口气，掸掉了一粒灰尘，“说真的，为什么威震天非得和擎天柱在地球磕个你死我活？宇宙里又不是只有一颗星球。再说，我们早就掌握了塞伯坦，就当轮子们都被流放到这个偏僻乡下呗。哼，霸天虎早就该换我领导了。”

他说的话确实有几分道理，这让声波保持了沉默，而红蜘蛛则将这看做对话的终结。

“很荣幸我能解答你的疑问。现在我要回去充电了，霸天虎的二把手兼空军指挥官可不比你轻松多少。”他背对着声波摆摆手，睡眼惺忪地走向了自己的舱室，然后他顿了一下，像是想到了什么，偏头看向了声波，“你很幸运，恰好我想起来了。你还能得到一个理由。”

他说：“我是霸天虎，没人能强迫我去做我厌恶的事情，也没人能绑架我接受我反对的思想，即使那是威震天。”接着红蜘蛛露出了一个礼貌的假笑，询问道，“这个答案能让最具智慧的情报官满意吗？”

“肯定。”

“很好。”目前宇宙里最想充电的Seeker打开了他的舱门，懒懒地回道，“晚安、拜拜、好梦，挑一个你喜欢的。”

“……明天见。”声波做出了选择。他听到红蜘蛛嗤笑一声，含糊地重复了一遍他的话，然后随着舱门的关闭，整个走廊回归一片寂静。

声波回到了他和磁带们的舱房，前往监视其他霸天虎的磁带们被统统召回，他们齐心协力分工合作，花了点时间把那堆小山数据板全数丢进了熔炼炉。

当磁带们再次归来，发现声波的舱房内多了一点东西。

轰隆隆爬上他的手臂，好奇地发问：“老大，你为什么要在墙上挂一块空白的数据板？”

“一点纪念。”声波答道，然后打开磁带仓，轻声说：“现在，你该睡觉了。”

后记：

本来标题是《你想跳槽吗？》，然后觉得还是不太符合G1的背景改为了投敌。

二战时期交战的军队都有向敌军投放暧昧小传单的记录，以此来打击军心，而心理战部队也是真实存在的，其实仔细想想用宣发战部队表示更为合适。

再次向爵士谢罪ORZ


End file.
